Things Unexpected
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Mama, Papa?" They all looked up to see a young girl in a white gown, her long dark curls fell to the middle of her back setting of her pale skin and flushed red lips beautifully and her piercing blue eyes were a mixture of confusion and curiosity.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day in Corona,

the birds were singing, the flowers were in full bloom and the King and Queen sat in their rooms in silence. Just then a palace guard entered the King and Queen's room. He had a look of pure surprise on his face. King Alexander and Queen Titania raced through the hallways and to the balcony doors. They exchanged glances of worry before opening the doors. Standing outside looking at the lake were a man and a young brunette.

Very slowly the young woman and the king and queen approached each other in amazement. Queen Titania smiled in relief, recognizing her long lost princess, though her hair was now short and brown instead of gold it was at her birth, it was her baby. Her daughter smiled back as they embraced.

King Alexander chuckled, joining the hug. The man just stood there and smiled, and Queen Titania offered out her hand. He took it, thinking it was a handshake, but he was pulled into the hug.

There was a long peaceful moment between the four beings until suddenly that was shattered by a young voice calling out,

"Mama, Papa?" They all looked up to see a young girl in a white gown,

her long dark curls fell to the middle of her back setting of her pale skin and flushed red lips beautifully and her piercing blue eyes were a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

_**Don't judge me I love Tangled! Sorry it's short but review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Terra!" Queen Titania rushed to her youngest daughter, tears of joy running down her face.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel whispered to Flynn

"Princess Terra, the King and Queen's youngest daughter." Flynn whispered back. _Youngest daughter?_ Rapunzel's head spun. _What was it like to be an older sister? Did she even know how to be one?_ King Alexander saw his older daughter's distress and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Who is that?" Terra asked peering over at Rapunzel curiously; the girl couldn't be more than fourteen or fifteen. And was exceedingly beautiful.

"Hello," Rapunzel smiled

"I'm Rapunzel" _your sister_

"I'm Princess Terra," Terra smiled flashing her dimples.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess" Rapunzel smiled, Queen Titania watched her children interact, she smiled to herself this was how it was suppose to be.

"Terra, why don't you go and tell Maria that we have guests." The youngest princess nodded, politely excused herself and went to do as she was told. Once her youngest child was gone Titania turned to her eldest and her rescuer,

"Come with me... Eli- Rapunzel, I think we can find you something to wear for dinner." Rapunzel nodded and followed Titania away but not before looking at her savior a final time.

* * *

Quietly, mother and daughter walked down the corridors of the palace to the Queen's Apartments.

"You look about my size." Said Titania, as she led her daughter over to two French doors.

"I think I have just the dress for you." Titania said opening the doors to reveal row upon row of dresses. Titania quickly found a sky blue dress that had white lace on the bodice. Rapunzel was speechless.

"Oh! It's... it's... lovely!" She gasped, silently the queen helped her daughter get ready smiling to herself. Terra was still too small yet to share clothes.

"There! You look beautiful!" Titania smiled

"Thank you" her daughter breathed gazing at herself in the looking glass. Titania smiled

"You're welcome dear." Rapunzel's smile suddenly slipped from her face.

"What's wrong?" Queen Titania asked concerned

"Does she know about me?" The blood ran cold in the queen's veins.

"No. Not exactly, she's heard the story. She observes the anniversary. But she doesn't understand that your father and I always prayed for your return." Titania cupped her daughter's cheek.

"Words can not describe how happy I am that you are home Eliana." Her daughter frowned

"Eliana?"

"It's what we named you, your father and I. That woman, your kidnapper, must have changed it when she took you." The inner turmoil was clear in her daughter's green eyes that resembled Queen Titania's own.

"What is it my child?" The gentle queen asked. She could not even imagine the pain her daughter had suffered at that witch's hands.

"My entire life, I've been called Rapunzel, I grew up in a tower. I had a mother... and now I find out I'm the lost princess, that I have another mother and a father and a sister, and on top of that I have another name?" Rapunzel shook her head forlornly.

"We can call you Rapunzel if you like." Titania said gently,

"I'm just happy I have both my children. My child of the earth, and my childof the sun. Home safe and sound."

_**TADA! REVIEW!**_


End file.
